1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to toys, and particularly, to a moveable electronic toy with wheels and a moving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When a moveable electronic toy, such as a toy car, moves on an uneven terrain, the electronic toy may have a tendency to deviate from the intended path. As a result, a moving direction of the toy car has to be adjusted manually. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need exist for a moveable electronic toy and a moving method thereof, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.